


Pulvis et umbra sumus

by Banshee_28804



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers is my life, F/M, IW killed me, Pain, So is marvel, just wanted to get it out of my system, really dunno where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee_28804/pseuds/Banshee_28804
Summary: Pulvis et umbra sumus- We are but dust and shadow.





	Pulvis et umbra sumus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who died in Infinity War](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+died+in+Infinity+War).



So,

This is what it felt like... Loneliness that is,

 

 

> _Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_

 

 

Well if it was, I didn't like it...

 

 

> _Everybody rolls with their finger_ _crossed_

 

 

For a matter of fact, I hate it...

 

 

> _Everybody knows the war is over_

 

 

Especially when you had to watch your friends die, watch them disintegrate into your hands.

 

 

> _Everybody knows the good guys lost_

 

 

Not something you see everyday, 

Maybe that is why it hurt so much...

They did so much and all we could call them was  **vigilante, criminal, a threat.**

 

 

> _Everybody knows that the fight was fixed_

 

 

Things like this make you think back to everything you did, that if you didn't would this happen. For once we could have stood our ground and won.

 

 

> _The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_

 

 

I lost everything today, things I didn't even know I had.

 

 

> _That's how it goes_

 

 

I lost all hope, even the bit that didn't exist.

 

 

> _Everybody knows_

 

 

I wish that I could die,

 

 

> _And everybody knows that your in trouble_

 

 

 What is there left for me to live for?

 

 

> _Everybody knows what you've been through_

 

 

For someone who left me to suffer.

 

 

> _From the bloody cross on top of Calvary to the beach of Malibu_

 

 

Left without a goodbye or any sort of sign.

 

 

> _Everybody knows it's coming apart_

 

 

Even if there was a chance of them surviving,

 

 

> _Take one last look at this Sacred Heart_

 

 

Even if they were to come back,

 

 

> _Before it blows_

 

 

I think... no, I know that you, Peter, will do better without me.

 

 

 

I Love You

 

 

 

I Miss You 

  

 

 

> _Everybody knows_

 

**But You Won't Miss Me... I'll make sure of that**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song from Justice League ( yea ik but i thought its lyrics related to infinity war so...)  
> ' Everybody Knows' by Sigrid


End file.
